


Ask Inazuma Japan

by SaltyCandy



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Ask Fic, Crack, Gen, Humor, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Text Mode, Will raise the rating if the time comes for THAT question, Will stick to canon as much as able, not ooc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-20 20:17:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14268729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltyCandy/pseuds/SaltyCandy
Summary: Want to know how your favorite Inazuma Japan members answer your question together? Well, here it is! You ask, they answer, I deliver![Updates every week or sooner] Just comment an ask :)[Warning: Written in text style coz I’m lazy af]





	1. Question 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you’re going to be stuck in an island, who would you rather be with? Gouenji-kun or Fubuki-kun?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do tell if I forgot someone. Welp, enjoy :)

**Host** **: If you’re going to be stuck in an island, who would you rather be with? Gouenji-kun or Fubuki-kun?**

Endou: That’s a hard question... *thinks really hard about it then looks at Fubuki apologetically* Sorry, Fubuki. I knew him longer...  
Fubuki: *smiles in understanding* It’s alright, captain.  
Endou: Also, he makes a lot of delicious foods.  
Fubuki: *sweatdrops*  
Kidou: Me too. I have to say Gouenji. We have a lot more things to talk about.  
Sakuma (in the inside): Like their sisters.  
Fubuki: I understand. *smiles*  
Hijikata: *looks at Fubuki* Sorry, man. *then points at Gouenji* He once lived in our house and I’ve tested him already. His survival skills are way over the top.  
Gouenji (whispers mostly to himself): Tested?

Host: Your turn, Fudou-kun.  
Fudou: Neither. I can survive by myself.  
Sakuma: Fudou! This is an interview. You have to pick!  
Fudou: *ignores him then sits boredly*  
Kidou: Could it be that you’re actually shy about your answer?  
Fudou: Like hell I am!! *frustratedly stands up* If you want an answer then it’s Gouenji! *finally calms down and sits again with a dismissive expression* He’s quieter. There’s no need for much interaction.

Host: How about Kazemaru-kun, then?  
Kazemaru: Well, it has to be Fubuki.  
*everyone except for Gouenji is shocked*  
Kabeyama: Why-su?! We know Gouenji-san the longest-su!  
Kazemaru: *suddenly with an uncomfortable expression, remembering those times practicing Honoo no Kazamidori*  
Kazemaru: *looks at Gouenji who looks amused* It’s because he’s good at reading people. He can see through me. *kinda depressed*  
**[silence]**

Host: W—Well next is... Toramaru-kun.  
Toramaru: I—It has to be… Gouenji-san! B—Because I—I—I…  
Hiroto: Don’t worry. You don’t need to answer. We already know.  
Toramaru: *confused* Know what?  
Hiroto: *smiles warmly* That you’re Gouenji-kun’s fan.  
Toramaru: *blushes* W—W—W—What?! Tha—That’s not true!! *looks at everyone who was either nodding or smiling* Why are you all thinking that?!!  
Kurimatsu: *deadpans* It’s kinda obvious-deyansu. Even Gouenji-san knows about it-deyansu.  
Toramaru: *whirls his head to Gouenji who wasn’t looking at him*  
Gouenji: *finally looks at him* I can pretend like I don’t know if you want me to though. *smiles warmly*  
Toramaru: *covers his face in embarrassment* Kill me now please.  
***everyone laughs***  
Kidou, to Gouenji: You’re too much, you know that?  
Gouenji: I do.

Host: Next...  
Kabeyama: Sorry, Fubuki-san. But I pick Gouenji-san.  
Kurimatsu: Me too-deyansu.  
Fubuki: That’s alright. I was expecting most of Raimon to choose him.  
Gouenji: I would have chosen Fubuki though. He can kill the bears and wild animals for you. You’d never be in danger and never out of food.  
Fubuki: But Gouenji-kun, your shoots are strong enough to kill too. I doubt that would be a problem for you.  
Gouenji: Probably. But that’s not my concern.  
Kidou: Then what is?  
Gouenji: I’m a supporter of animal rights.  
**[silence]**  
Fubuki: Gouenji-kun, you’re making me sound like a violent person.  
***everyone laughs***

Host: How about you, Tsunami-kun?  
Tsunami: Well, it’s hard to choose. *thinks about it for a while* but I choose Fubuki! He can surf!  
***everyone sweatdrops***

Host: Umm... Tachimukai-kun?

Tachimukai: I—I choose Gouenji-san!

Host: Why is that?  
Tachimukai: W—Well, I watched all his matches and most of my teammates know a lot about him. That’s why… I know a lot about him too before we actually met.  
Tsunami: Don’t you just mean you like him because you think he’s cool?  
Tachimukai: Tsunami-san! Fubuki-san’s cool too!  
Fubuki: Don’t worry about it, I understand. I would’ve picked him too over anyone. Well, maybe unless I had to choose between him and Someoka-kun.  
Someoka: *suddenly embarrassed at the mention*  
Fubuki: I would choose Someoka-kun.  
Someoka: *blushes a bit* You didn’t need to say all tha—  
Fubuki: Oh. No. Actually. On second thought, I pick Gouenji-kun. I trust his survival skills more.  
Someoka: Hey! You can’t just change your mind like that! What makes you even think I don’t know anything about survival?!  
Kidou: Someoka, we’ve travelled together in the Inazuma Caravan. We know you can’t make fire nor cook a proper meal.  
Someoka: Oi! You don’t just say informations like that! That’s classified!  
***everyone laughs***

Host: How about you, Sakuma-kun?  
Sakuma: I have to say Gouenji too. He’s really reliable in the kitchen. Sorry, Fubuki.  
Fubuki: That’s fine. I like Gouenji-kun’s cooking more too.

Host: Next is Tobitaka-san.  
Tobitaka: Gouenji. His element is fire.  
**[silence]**  
Tobitaka: *combs his hair*

Host: W—Well, how about Midorikawa-kun?  
Midorikawa: Definitely Gouenji! We’ve researched a lot about him back at— *Hiroto covers his mouth*  
Hiroto: HAHAHAHAHA… that’s hilarious Midorikawa-kun. *smiles at everyone*  
***everyone sweatdrops***  
Hiroto (whispers): I told you we’re not going to talk about our Aliea phase here…  
Kazemaru: You do realize you have a mic on you, right?  
Hiroto: …  
Hiroto: Well, I choose Fubuki-kun.  
Kogure: He ignored it.  
Hiroto: That’s because, like what Gouenji-kun said, he can kill bears.  
Kogure: He ignored me, too.

Host: Well, Someoka-kun?

Someoka: *looks like he’s been thinking the whole time* Well, I don’t know.  
Kogure (in a mocking tone): Can’t pick? I bet that’s because you want to be with them both. Ushishishi~  
Someoka: Darn you, you little sh—  
Gouenji: Language.  
**[silence]  
*everyone stares at Gouenji***  
Gouenji: My sister’s watching this show.  
Hijikata: Yeah, my siblings too!  
Someoka: Tch. Well, I choose him *points at Fubuki* He’s less irritating.  
Gouenji: Well, you two do need to be the wind together, don’t you?  
Someoka: *blushes* Just what the hell are you implying?!  
Fubuki: Don’t worry, Someoka-kun. I’ll take care of you.  
Someoka: Graaahhh! *sits down angrily*

Host: How about Kogure-kun?  
Kogure: *suddenly stops laughing* Well *looks at both*... I would pick Gouenji-san. *then stares at Fubuki* He’s less... creepy.

Host: Wow, Gouenji-kun had most of the votes! What can you say about it?  
Gouenji: *scratches cheek* I can’t believe they trust me this much. Thank you.

Host: Welp, see you guys next time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you think I should add the managers? I won’t mind and they won’t mind :)


	2. Question 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you were to choose who you’re going to be stuck with forever among the teammates you have now, who would it be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seating arrangements (the place is like where some fancy conference would take place with their seats on different levels, like a staircase; first row is at the front and in lowest elevation):  
> First row, facing the audience (aka you), left to right: Aki, Natsumi, Haruna, Fuyuka  
> Second row: Kazemaru, Endou, Gouenji, Kidou, Sakuma, Fudou  
> Third row: Tobitaka, Toramaru, Hijikata, Someoka, Fubuki, Kogure  
> Fourth row: Hiroto, Midorikawa, Kurimatsu, Kabeyama, Tachimukai, Tsunami
> 
> PS: One can choose the players only because I’ve already written this way earlier, before the managers arrived. It won’t happen again next time :)

Host: Before we start, let me address the presence of the four precious managers of Inazuma Japan: Kino Aki-kun, Raimon Natsumi-kun, Otonashi Haruna-kun, and Kudou Fuyuka-kun.

Managers: *wave their hands then smiles*  
Everybody else: *cheers loudly*  
Host: So then, let’s proceed.

**Host : If you were to choose who you’re going to be stuck with forever among the teammates you have now, who would it be?**

Tsunami: Me! I’ll answer first!  
Host: Okay, Tsunami-kun. Who is it?  
Tsunami: *grins at Tachimukai* Definitely this guy here. *slings his arm at his shoulder*  
Tachimukai: T—Thank you.  
Tsunami: Also, my second choice is Endou!  
Tachimukai: Me too. You’re my first choice, Tsunami-san then Endou-san next. You two helped me a lot on practicing and everything else.  
Tsunami: Same same!! I learned a lot more about soccer because of you! *messes his hair up*

Host: How about Kiyama-kun?  
Kiyama: Well, that’s pretty obvious. I’ve been together with Midorikawa-kun for a long time and I doubt it’ll end anytime soon.  
Midorikawa: *scratches cheek* Aw come on. It just so happens that we’re both orphans of the same orphanage.  
Kiyama: No, it’s more than that. You always had my back and you never left my side even if bad things happen.  
Midorikawa: Gee. Thanks. They did say, ‘A friend in need is a friend indeed,’ didn’t they?  
Kiyama: *smiles in agreement*  
Midorikawa: Also, It’s Hiroto for me too. For all the same reasons. *smiles*

Host: Aww… How heartwarming… Then, next is Tobitaka-kun.  
Tobitaka: *fidgets at the attention* Toramaru.  
Utsunomiya: Eh? Really?!  
Tobitaka: Like I said, you remind me of my friends.  
Utsunomiya: *bows* Then, thanks so much, Tobitaka-san!

Host: Then, who’s Utsunomiya-kun’s choice?  
Utsunomiya: T—That’s… *clears throat*  
Utsunomiya (mumbling): Gouenji…san  
Kogure: As expected. Ushishishi~  
Utsunomiya: What’s so funny about that?! *fumes*  
Kogure: You’re all flustered up. Ushishishi~  
Gouenji: Well, thank you Toramaru. *smiles*  
Utsunomiya: H—Hai!

Host: You’re next, Hijikata-kun.  
Hijikata: Same as him! Gouenji all the way! He’s a really great listener not to mention pretty reliable.  
Gouenji: *quietly chuckles* Seriously, you don’t have to say all that. I’m the one who owes you, remember?  
Hijikata: Psh. There’s no debt between friends. Come pass by Okinawa sometime! We’ll love to have you around!  
Gouenji: Definitely.  
Host: It seems that Okinawa’s getting even more tourists now that they have Gouenji-kun visiting a lot.  
***everyone laughs***  
Kidou: What better way to advertise than having a Gouenji around?  
Gouenji: That would be having a goggle-less Kidou around. *half-smiles*  
Kidou: Still not happening, Gouenji.  
Gouenji: It was worth a shot.  
Sakuma: I bet the whole of Japan would swoon seeing Kidou walk down the streets.  
Hijikata: They’ll probably jump on him and he’ll be terrified.  
Kidou: I terribly doubt that. How about we go on the next question?

Host: Ah. Y—Yes. I apologize. How about Kabeyama-kun?  
Kabeyama: Definitely, captain-su!  
***Most of the team nods***  
Kabeyama: He’s the walking description of reliable-su!  
Kurimatsu: Totally-deyansu! No one wouldn’t want captain around-deyansu!  
Gouenji: The soccer freak disease is indeed contagious.  
Endou: What?  
***everyone laughs***  
Kurimatsu: But seriously, I do choose captain too-deyansu!  
Endou: R—Really?! Wow! Thank you, you guys!  
Kogure: Hey don’t forget about me!  
Endou: Oh, what is it Kogure?  
Kogure: I also choose captain.  
Endou: Why thank you, Kogure.  
Kogure: Mostly because you’re the easiest to prank. Ushishishi~  
Endou: Is not!  
***everyone laughs***

Host: Kazemaru-kun?  
Kazemaru: Oh. Me? It had to be Endou.  
Endou: Wow. Thank you, Kazemaru! You know you’re also my choice!  
Kazemaru: W—Whaa… Really? Then, thank you as well!  
Kidou: Funny. I also choose Endou.  
Endou: Eh?  
Gouenji: Same here.  
Endou: EHH?!  
Gouenji: I owe you a lot.  
Kidou: And you saved me from the… darkness.  
Endou: You guys… *getting emotional* Thank you for choosing me… *sniffs*  
Sakuma: Well, that leaves me feeling betrayed then, Kidou. I’m your best friend!  
Kogure: Uh-oh. I smell a FO!!  
Someoka: And what the hell does that mean?!  
Kogure: It means friendship over, you dinosaur!  
Someoka: WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!  
Fubuki: Someoka-kun, please settle down. We have an audience.  
Someoka: *sits back with a huff*  
Kidou: Sakuma, I apologize. I—  
Sakuma: *suddenly laughs* You’re so serious, Kidou. I know your reasons. I’m just messing with you. *grins*  
Kidou: *sighs* That’s… pretty amazing. *back to his confident self* I commend you for being able to fool me.  
Sakuma: *chuckles*  
Fudou: Does that mean you choose him?  
Sakuma: Actually, yes. Just like how you chose him too.  
Fudou: What?! When the hell did I say that?!  
Sakuma: Isn’t it true?  
Fudou: …  
Fudou: *slits eyes* It. Is.  
Kidou: Allow me to thank you both then.  
Fudou: Like I need it.  
Sakuma: Now, don’t be shy. Your feelings were answered.  
Fudou and Kidou: No, it wasn’t!  
***everyone laughs***

Host: Now, for our managers. Kino-kun?  
Kino: Well… I have to say it’s Endou. We did revived the club together and had been good friends since.  
Endou: Yup! That’s true! You stuck with me even if we don’t have enough members! Thanks, Aki!  
Kino: It’s been my pleasure. *smiles*  
Raimon: *coughs* I also choose Endou.  
Endou: REALLY?!  
Raimon: What do you mean, really? And what’s with that surprised look on your face?!  
Endou: I—umm. If that’s the case then… THANK YOU, NATSUMI! *grins widely*  
Raimon: *blushes then looks away*  
Otonashi: *raises her hand* Me next!  
Host: Okay then, Otonashi-kun!  
Otonashi: I choose…  
Kidou: *is getting nervous*  
Otonashi: Tachimukai-kun!  
Kidou: What?! *glares at Tachimukai who was waving his hand in front of him in a ‘I didn’t do anything, I swear’ manner*  
Otonashi: Nah, I’m just kidding. Of course I pick Onii-chan.  
Kidou: Of course you do *seethes his teeth, looking at Tachimukai*  
Tachimukai: *gulps*  
Kidou: *looks back at the audience with a deathly aura*  
Host: U—Umm… Kudou-kun please…  
Kudou: It’s… *twirls her hands* Mamoru-kun. We’re… childhood friends.  
Hijikata (whispering): Is it just me or is it a lot more tense here now that we have the managers?  
Someoka (whispering): Shut up! We have a mic on us.  
Managers: *looking disappointedly at Hijikata*  
Hijikata: Ahaha… *slumps* sorry…

Host: Err… well, then on with the last two… Someoka-kun and Fubuki-kun.  
Fubuki: It’s Someoka-kun.  
Someoka: Didn’t you just said you’ll pick Gouenji? What’s with this now?  
Fubuki: No. I said Gouenji-kun’s more helpful if we’re stuck in an island. But I’d choose you over him if it’s like this. Like what Kazemaru-kun said, he really could read people’s mind. It’s creepy sometimes.  
Gouenji: Of all people, I got to hear this from Fubuki, huh.  
Fubuki: You know it’s true, Gouenji-kun.  
Gouenji: *looks back at the audience with an amused look*  
Fubuki: Well, Someoka-kun? Your answer?  
Someoka: Obviously, it’s you.  
Gouenji: Obviously.  
Someoka: Hey! We weren’t asking you!  
***everyone laughs***

Host: Welp, that’s about it. And Endou-kun, you had most of the votes. How does that makes you feel?  
Endou: *sniffs* You guys are too nice!  
Host: There you have it. See you next time!

* * *

**Extra: Backstage**

Otonashi: I’m sorry about earlier, Tachimukai-kun *bows*

Tachimukai: Don’t worry about it. It’s fine. *smiles*

Otonashi: *smiles back* And this is why I’ve meant to choose you earlier... *walks away with a grin*

Tachimukai: Oh, that’s— whaaat?! *sees her leaving* Wait!!

Kidou: *suddenly passing*

Tachimukai: *abruptly stops* H—Hi, Kidou-san.

Kidou: *slits eyes then walks away*

Tachimukai: *sighs*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do tell if anyone’s acting OOC. Also, you can give me an ask as well. Don’t shy away! Seriously, please do. My stock of questions are limited xD
> 
> Finally, let it be known that there are no confirmed ships here. They’re just middle school kids doing middle school stuff. But I’ll definitely move the rating up if someone suddenly gives me a really juicy question or something lol. Currently, I only have pure questions for them (more or less).


	3. Question 3 (Request)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who would you least want to be with when they’re angry, Fudou or Tobitaka?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May I just say that the actual purpose of this story for me is to know the characters more? Lately, I’ve been wondering if I’m making them OOC through the words I make them say. I’m testing my memory of them, as well as facts, history, and their little quirks. It’s helpful since I’ve got to imagine them more like this. My secondary reason, however, is to bring you all back to Inazuma Hell!! Bwahahaha! *cough* *cough* I mean… Enjoy the story!

Host: It’s nice to see you again, everyone! For this segment today, Inazuma Japan will be answering a question from one of their fans as well as an audience of this show. Let’s give a round of applause to…*drumrolls* TheRealRuney!  
 ***Inazuma Japan claps their hands***  
Host: She’s an author of many fanfictions for a long time! So, go and check out her works too if you’re able!  
Fudou: Why did that information suddenly bothered me?  
Sakuma: Shhh. We aren’t supposed to be talking in the introduction.  
Host: Well then, let’s proceed with the question!

 **Host : Who would you least want to be with when they’re angry, Fudou-kun or Tobitaka-kun?**  
Fudou: It’s me this time, huh?  
Sakuma: Don’t be like that. Everyone’s time will come eventually.  
Fudou: *simply closes his eyes then crosses arms*  
Sakuma: Also, does anyone mind if I answer first?  
 ***a collection of ‘Nah’ and ‘go on’ can be heard***  
Host: You may, Sakuma-kun.  
Sakuma: It’s Tobitaka for me. *smiles apologetically at Tobitaka*  
Fudou: What does that supposed to mean?  
Sakuma: Well, all I have to do is give you some banana when you’re angry and you’re all good.  
Fudou: What the hell?! Where in the world did you get that logic?!  
Kidou: I agree. Truly, Tobitaka is more frightening. No offense. *he looks at Tobitaka who just nods back*  
Fudou: Oi!  
Kidou: It’s certainly easier to take care of you.  
Fudou: Tch. Be thankful we’re in an interview… *scowls then looks away*  
Kidou and Sakuma: *stares at each other then smirks*

Host: Err… Well, Endou-kun, your answer?  
Endou: Hmm… Can I say neither? They’re both good guys!  
Kazemaru: You say that everyone’s a good guy, Endou.  
Endou: Well, they are! You all are!  
 ***some of the members snicker and some blushes***  
Kidou: If I may, I don’t believe the phrase ‘good guy’ should ever be associated with Fudou.  
Fudou: Neither it should be with Kidou-kun.  
Kidou: I never said I am one.  
Kazemaru: But Kidou, aren’t you technically the first person who accepted Fudou and actually trusted him?  
 ***everyone looks at Kidou***  
Kidou: _Still_ doesn’t make him a good guy.  
Kazemaru: Fair enough.

Host: So, next is Gouenji-kun…  
Gouenji: Fudou. I feel like Tobitaka and I had some sort of ‘unspoken’ connection.  
 **[Silence]**  
Kidou: Really, Gouenji? On national television? Really??  
Gouenji: *keeps on talking with a straight face* Well, you can’t let the truth be… ‘silenced.’  
Kidou: Please stop doing that.  
Endou: Ooooohh! *bounced his fist on his palm* He’s saying that they’re both quiet! I get it now! Nice, Gouenji! *gives Gouenji a thumbs up*  
Gouenji: *gives an amused smile*  
Kidou: Don’t encourage him, Endou.  
 ***everyone laughs***

Host: How about Someoka-kun, then?  
Someoka: Definitely Fudou. Tobitaka, I can understand in some degree.  
Fubuki: Don’t you just mean it’s because he and Gouenji-kun is somehow alike? And that you actually want to choose Gouenji-kun instead?  
Someoka: No, I don’t!  
Gouenji: Are you sure?  
Someoka: Yes, I am!! *viciously looks at Gouenji* Why are you even insisting, too?!? It’s like saying you want _me_ to choose YOU!  
Gouenji: *glances at Fubuki who’s trying to stop his amusement from showing, then looks at Someoka with a straight face* You’re the one who said that, not me. *looks away while covering his smirk with the back of his balled hand*  
Someoka: Grrrr!!  
Fubuki: That’s okay, Someoka-kun. I understand. No one would not want to be with Gouenji-kun.  
Someoka: Krshgrr *grumbles incoherent words under his breath then looks away*  
Fubuki: *smirks at Gouenji who nods back in approval*  
Raimon: *sighs* Those two will never stop messing with Someoka…  
 ***everyone except Gouenji, Fubuki, and Someoka nods solemnly***

Host: Fubuki-kun, if you may?  
Fubuki: *nods politely then looks at the audience* Honestly, I have no issues being with both when they’re angry… but since I have to choose, then it’s Fudou-kun. All for the same reason Someoka-kun chooses him.  
Someoka: *grumbles louder*  
 ***everyone laughs this time***

Host: And the next one in the card is…Kazemaru-kun!  
Kazemaru: Well… it’s Tobitaka for me, no offense. I guess I just know Fudou more.  
Tsunami: I know right?!  
 ***everyone looks at Tsunami, surprised***  
Tsunami: Tobitaka’s kinda harder to decipher! No offense, bro!  
Tobitaka: None taken.  
Tachimukai: Actually, me too. I also choose Tobitaka-san. *bows on his seat while facing Tobitaka* Sorry…  
Tobitaka: It’s fine. *suddenly combs his hair*  
Kurimatsu: You guys really think so-deyansu? ‘Coz I really think I understand Tobitaka-san more—deyansu.  
Tsunami: Really??  
Kurimatsu: I don’t know why but… his social awkwardness is kinda relatable-deyansu.  
Tobitaka: I—Is that so…?  
Kurimatsu: *suddenly faces Tobitaka while shuffling panickingly on his seat* N—No offense, Tobitaka-san!  
Tobitaka: It’s okay. I kind of agree.  
Utsunomiya: You finally acknowledged it, Tobitaka-san?! That you’re socially awkward?!  
Otonashi: Toramaru-kun! Don’t be rude!!  
Utsunomiya: A—Ah sorry! That’s not what I meant—I  
Tobitaka: It’s fine, really. Toramaru can say what we wants.  
Otonashi: *whispers at Fuyuka* They’re actually a lot closer than we think they are…  
 ***everyone looks at Tobitaka and Toramaru***  
Kino: *sweatdrops* Otonashi… You still have your mic on you…  
Otonashi: I—Um… *coughs then suddenly claps hands as if to gather attention* Let’s move on to the next one, everyone!  
Everyone: *weakly* Hai…  
Host: *clears throat* Well, does that mean… Kurimatsu-kun and Utsunomiya-kun chooses Fudou-kun?  
Utsunomiya: Y—Yeah. *scratches the back of his neck*  
Kurimatsu: Yes-deyansu!!

Host: Well then, moving on, who we have next is… Kudou Fuyuka-kun.  
Kudou: I think they’re both capable of managing their emotions. But, if I have to choose… it’s Tobitaka-kun. Fudou-kun, I understand, somehow…  
Almost everyone: You can?!  
Kudou: Father used to tell me a lot of stories of when he was at our age. He says he’s just like Fudou-kun.  
Everyone: WHAAAT?!  
Otonashi: Really?! Kudou-kantoku’s like this before?!??  
Raimon: That is… quite unexpected…  
Hijikata: Who would have thought…  
Midorikawa: ‘A strong man is molded by their difficult past,’ like they say.  
Kabeyama: Then, I choose Tobitaka-san now too-su!  
Kurimatsu: You can’t choose like that-deyansu!  
Kabeyama: But just imagine-su… Fudou-san’s gonna be like Kudou-kantoku in the future-su!! He must be containing his emotions better now right?!  
Fudou: Tsk!  
 ***Everyone laughs***

Host: Oohhh… that was an interesting find. Now then, Raimon-kun?  
Raimon: Hard to say. *puts her index finger and thumb on her chin* They’re both equally unpredictable at times.  
Fudou: Hmp.  
Tobitaka: *simply stares at her but keeps quiet*  
Someoka: Ha! Got called out by the woman who once threatened the disbandment of the soccer club, believed that the soccer club stinks, and _then_ still joined it.  
Raimon: That’s not quite an impressive argument.  
Someoka: Yeah, it is!  
Endou: I don’t understand what you both are talking about but… you all are pretty good people for me! Besides… *gestures at everyone* all of you are my friends. No matter if you’re socially awkward or not!  
Kabeyama: Amazing-su!  
Kazemaru: Always keeping the team together… that’s so like you *smiles at Endou*  
Endou: *scratches nape* hehe…

Host: How sweet… Seeing the power of the legendary charismatic captain at work… But moving on, Otonashi-san?  
Otonashi: It’s Fudou-san. I kinda like Tobitaka-san more.  
Kidou: You _what_?!  
Otonashi: I mean, like, as a person… and he’s really nice once you get to know him.  
Kidou: Hmm…  
Gouenji: You shouldn’t really be suspicious of everyone.  
Kidou: Just wait until Yuuka grows up.  
Gouenji: You don’t have to jinx it…  
Hijikata: The struggles of being the eldest… how nice.  
Sakuma: I have a better word than the ‘eldest’ to describe what’s up.  
Kidou: Something you don’t have to actually say.  
 ***everyone laughs***

Host: Let’s get back on topic, shall we? We have Kogure-kun next…  
Kogure: Definitely Fudou-san. Tobitaka-san… doesn’t really like… getting pranked ***suddenly shivered from remembering something***  
Kino: To be fair, anyone would be angry about exchanging your shampoo with ink.  
Hijikata: He did _what_?!!  
Tsunami: Bro, that’s brutal.  
Someoka: Now, that’s just savage.  
Otonashi: And Kogure-kun…  
Kogure: Y—Yeah?  
Otonashi: You deserved all that happened after…  
Tobitaka: *nods*  
Everyone: *chorused laughter*  
Kino: Speaking of which though, I choose Fudou-kun for this reason.  
Fubuki: Very understandable.

Host: Next one to answer is Kiyama-kun!  
Kiyama: Oh, I’m next, huh. It’s Fudou-kun, of course!  
Sakuma: *chuckles* You say it like you’re so sure.  
Kiyama: I am. Tobitaka-kun seems to be so much nicer.  
Midorikawa: Honestly, I agree. We did read Fudou-kun’s files at that time when we’re still pretending to be—  
Kiyama: *covers his hand on Midorikawa’s mouth again* HAHAHAHAHA… My my my, Midorikawa. Aren’t you the one who always say that ‘Past is past?’  
Kidou: This again, huh.  
Sakuma: Is this some sort of gag we should all be getting used to by now?  
Hijitaka: Never gets old though. Also, I choose Fudou. I’m more in sync with this guy! *points his thumb at Tobitaka* We share the defender spirits!  
Tobitaka: *nods slowly*  
 ***everyone chuckles in delight***

Host: Now, to wrap it up… Fudou-kun has 10 votes! He’s now the person the Inazuma Japan members least want to be with when angry… Any comments, Fudou-kun?  
Fudou: They better not make me angry.  
Sakuma: Still harmless…  
Fudou: *glares at Sakuma*  
Host: Well, see you guys next time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to TheRuleRuney for the clever ask! Honestly, it was really challenging yet I enjoyed it so much. Also, this wasn’t supposed to be the next chapter but boy I wanted to publish this first!
> 
> Truly, to everyone here who’s reading this, thanks for giving all the love to this interview! It’s making me so happy! I appreciate every single kudos and comments! Thaaannk yoouuuuu!! May you all have a great day!


End file.
